Muffins
by HighOnMyCrazyBeautifulLife
Summary: Has Tawni officially lost it? Find out what happened to Tawni after Sonny brought her a delicious muffin in the newest episode of SWAC! There is a few spoilers, so don't like don't read. Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

"Relationships that have no spark!" I said with a mouthful of Muffin. Little pieces flew out as I said this. _Wow, that's appealing_ I thought to myself. Sonny was blabbing about her endless 'issues'. Oh yeah, having the press all excited over you and your boyfriend is a huge problem. _How do you do it?_ I asked her mentally. She kept complaining, and blabbering, and it was getting annoying, but this muffin, is DELICIOUS! I was getting lost in it when I heard something that may actually matter. It was muffin related.

"I need a relationship spark like you and your muffin share!" she yelled. She was going crazy. "I need to kiss Chad like you kiss that muffin." I wasn't kissing the muffin! I was enjoying it… with my tongue.

"Well you have no spark, so I suggest you do something about it!" I suggested.

"I am! I'm going to go find Chad!" she yelled as she stormed out of the room. Suddenly it was me and Mr. Muffin.

"Well, you are delicious!" I said to the muffin.

"Aww thanks," said Mr. Muffin. Wait, what? "I bet you would be delicious too if I started to eat you!"

"Mr. Muffin? But, what, wait, wh-why?" I muttered out, spitting out my last bite of talking muffin. "How can you talk, you're just a muffin." I laughed, convinced I was going crazy.

"First of all, you're right, muffins can't talk. I'm not a muffin. I am your subconscious. I am just projecting myself onto your muffin because, well, I can see you have a tight relationship with it. Second, it's Ms. Muffin to you!" it, well she, corrected. I placed her down on the table, slightly horrified.

"Umm, what do you want, Ms Muffin?" I asked, nervously. I was freaking out, I was talking to a freaking muffin!

"Well, you're drowning yourself in food. This is a problem. If you get fat, I just wouldn't know what to do with you. So, being the amazing inner person that I am. I investigated and found out that you are insanely jealous of Channy!" said Ms. Muffin.

"What! Psh no! I am so happy for Channy! They're so cute!" I said, nearly cringing at the dreaded couple name. I mean, Chawni sounds a lot better right?

"Well yeah from your perspective!" yelled Ms. Muffin.

"Wait, you heard that?" I asked her surprised.

"Uh duh! I'm in your head, how can I not hear that?" she said. "You practically yelled it in there!"

"Umm okay. So what, I like Chad? Is that so bad? No. He has a girlfriend right now, so I'll just wait it out. Or push it further…" I said with an evil glare. I had an idea.

"No Tawni! No! That's not right! Chad and Sonny will break up when and if needed."

"Shh Ms Muffin!" I said. I went to my vanity and pulled out the box of boyfriends past. I pulled out a binder of old sketches and emptied it out onto the desk.

"Oh yeah, make suggestions for her, genius." Said the muffin sarcastically. Why was I listening to a muffin? I walked over to the table and swallowed it whole. I swallowed and said "Hah! Take that muffin!"

"Uh Tawni?" said a male voice from behind me. I turned to see that it was Nico. "What are you doing?"

"Eating a muffin."

**AN: I know random, I just thought of it as Tawni was eating that delicious looking muffin. We all know she is slightly crazy on the inside ****. Anyways, ignore this next part if you haven't seen the kissing issue episode. **

**Wasn't that kiss totally cute? I know it was. But I'm slightly confused, are Chad and Sonny still together? Because they said they weren't then they kissed. Review with what you think happened. Anyways, review question of the day! (I'm gonna start doing these now.)**

**What is your best pick up line? Cheesy or not, I think most of them are hilarious failures while others are hilarious romantic gestures that can get a girl, just not in bed. **

**Give it your best shot. My all time favorite, even though nobody has ever used this on me, one of my friends had this said to her at a party. "I lost my teddy bear last night, and I'm scared. Can I cuddle with you later?" As normal, super cute and cheesy but a hilarious fail that ended up with me laughing. (They did end up dating for like 3 months though after we stopped laughing at him.)**

**So what is the best you have ever heard/used? Until next time, peace **

**LostInAFog**


	2. New Story in Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
